


Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rin finally works up the courage to confess to Haru but Haru is dead-he just can't accept it.<br/> </p><p>Aside: Why would they request such a thing from me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's a drabble, the wording isn't great and etc

“Hmm…yeah. Maybe.”

“Why?” I turned around to look at him in the eye. “Do I look weird?”

“No, it suits you. Just…don’t you feel uncomfortable?”

The fabric felt smooth and cold against the palms of my hands as I flattened out the creases. I frowned slightly. Yes, it was uncomfortable, and I would’ve preferred jeans or track pants, but it was a special occasion.

“It’s okay Rin. Don’t make that face.” Haru leaned against the door frame and sighed. “It’s up to you.”

 

We walked down to the florist. He didn’t say anything to me during the short trip. I guess he didn’t need to. He probably knew where I was heading with this.

“Say Haru…” I hesitated. “I need to ask you something.”

We stopped walking. He didn’t turn around to face me, and even though I could tell that he was listening, it made me nervous.

“Could you turn around?”

He turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow.

“I...just in case you…”

“Rin, let’s just go.”

“But I need to confe- ”

“No Rin. Not yet. Please.”

I didn’t understand.

“Why?”

Haru began to walk away but his quiet voice carried.

“Because it’s the last thing I have.”

 

We stopped by the convenience store. I sipped my coffee slowly, savouring every warm mouthful that saved me from the chilled air.

“You know that I’ll leave you soon.” He wasn't looking at me as he said this.

“Yeah.”

“And that I can’t say anything back?”

“Yeah.”

“I see.” Haru closed his eyes. He looked like he was in pain. Delicate. Barely there. “You’ll never change.”

“Yeah I’ll always…” He turned to look at me, eyes pleading for me to stop. I smiled. “I’ll always be waiting for you.”

Haru leaned against me.

“Idiot.”

“Yeah.”

 

The corridors were too clean.

“I hate this place.”

I gently placed the bouquet on Haru’s bed stand and sat down on the chair next to the window.

“Rin.”

“Hmm?”

“I can’t move…”

He was asleep.

 

“You just need to wake up you idiot.”

 

Haru placed his hand upon my shoulder.

“Rin.”

It wasn’t Haru.

Makoto removed his hand from my shoulder.

“Have you said goodbye to him?”

Nagisa was crying in the corner of the room. A part of me wanted to go and comfort him, like Rei and Makoto, but he was being stupid. This was nothing…it was nothing compared to what was to come. 

 

The white-coats filed on in.

 

Haru walked over to my side and stared at my face lovingly; pressed his fingers against my cheeks to rub aside my tears. Chuckling weakly, I moved my hand up to hold onto his fading form.

“You’re a crybaby. An idiot. Such a pain.” He breathed in deeply after the short rant, smiled at my slightly distressed face for the last time and whispered, “But I love you.”

 

His signatures faded when the cords were removed from the wall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dress up. Buy flowers. Eat together.
> 
> Farewell.


End file.
